Resident Evil: After incidents
by Lord Luke Skywalker
Summary: Alice se réveille dans un laboratoire d'Umbrella et s'évade. Ça se passe après les événements d'Apocalypse. Prend en compte les deux films. Mauvais en summary. Dsl.
1. Chapitre I Prologue

**Resident Evil – After incidents**

**Chapitre I – Prologue : **

Alice était endormie dans une cuve d'expérimentation d'Umbrella Corporation. La plus grande société en arme biologique et la plus puissante au monde. Le Dr. Isaacs surveillait son état depuis l'accident de l'hélicoptère dont on a retrouvé que le corps d'Alice. Quant aux autres, ils sont partis se réfugiés. Mais lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'Alice était toujours en vie, ils partirent la chercher de façon bien sûr incognito. Sam Isaacs s'approcha de la cuve d'Alice. Cette dernière était toujours inconsciente. Dans son subconscient, elle entendit une voix.

**VOIX** : Alice? Alice. Alice, réveilles-toi.

À l'entente de son nom, elle ouvrit les yeux et elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était dans une cuve. Elle regarda dans la direction du docteur. Il la regarda et lui dit d'une voix amicale.

**ISAACS** : Est-ce que vous m'entendez?

Il n'eut aucune réponse et lui dit à nouveau.

**ISAACS** : Est-ce que vous arrivez à me comprendre?

Cette fois-ci, elle lui répondit d'une réponse affirmative et ce dernier dit alors à l'un des spécialistes présent.

**ISAACS** : Vidanger le bassin je vous prie.

**SPEC **: Oui monsieur.

Le jeune spécialiste se mit à pitonner sur plusieurs boutons et le bassin commença à se vider. Isaacs s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une serviette sur elle. Il l'aida à se relever et un autre spécialiste s'approcha d'eux. Il cochait des cases vides. Alice regarda l'homme cocher et Sam prit le Notepad des mains de l'homme. Il lui dit.

**ISAACS** : Vous savez ce que c'est?

Il lui avait dit cela en lui tendant le Notepad afin qu'elle puisse tenter d'écrire avec. Ce dernier la regarda une fois qu'elle eut finit.

**ISAACS** : Voilà. Stylo.

Il déposa le Notepad et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**ISAACS** : Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose? Votre nom peut-être.

**ALICE** : Je... je m'appelle...

Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Isaacs partit alors et se dirigea vers le jeune spécialiste.

**ISAACS** : Je veux qu'on la garde sous surveillance pendant douze heures.

Pendant qu'il avait dit ces mots, l'ordinateur montrait des signes d'arrêts cardiaques chez Alice. Cette dernière revoyait tout ce que lui est arrivé incluant sa rencontre avec Jill Valentine et Carlos Oliveira. Le spécialiste essaya en vain de prévenir son supérieur.

**SPEC : **Monsieur.

**ISAACS** : Veillez aussi à ce que...

**SPEC : **Quoi encore?!

Soudain, il vit l'écran d'ordi. Son regard se posa alors sur Alice. Cette dernière savait maintenant où elle était et qui elle était.

**ALICE** : Je m'appelle... Alice. Et je me souviens de tout.

Et pour preuve de ce qu'elle a dit, elle prit le crayon et l'envoya directement à un centimètre de l'œil d'un autre spécialiste. Elle donna alors un coup de coude à la figure de ce dernier. Les autres tentèrent de l'arrêter mais c'était peine perdu. Isaacs fut assommé par Alice alors qu'elle l'avait propulsé dans une fenêtre. Un garde de sécurité tira avec son flingue électrique sur elle mais ce fut vain, elle prit le projectile et le lança dans la figure de l'homme qui s'écroula sur le coup. Elle sortit du laboratoire. En chemin, une caméra fut braquée sur elle. Le gardien qui observait la caméra dit alors :

**GARDIEN** : Appelez la sécurité. Nous avons une...

C'est alors que toutes les images se changèrent pour celle qui se trouvait Alice. Elle regarda la caméra et le gardien mourut d'une manière assez froidement car il se mit à saigner du nez mais bientôt se fut aussi ses yeux qui saignèrent et s'écroula par la suite. Elle sortit à l'extérieure mais des hommes d'Umbrella l'attendait. C'est alors qu'un camion noir arriva, les soldats se dégagèrent. C'est alors que Jill ainsi que Carlos sortirent du blindé Oliveira montra sa fausse carte d'identité. Il s'adressa alors au chef.

**CARLOS** : Merci. Ça ira. On s'occupe d'elle.

**CHEF** : Comme vous voudrez monsieur.

Suite à ces mots, Carlos escorta Alice dans le camion, la hissant à l'intérieur. Carlos et Jill réembarquèrent et partent en direction de la sortie. Pendant ce temps, Isaacs immergea de sa torpeur. Sachant qu'elle était désormais avec ses amis, il dit au douanier.

**ISAACS** : Laissez-les passer.

Les barrières qui bloquaient la sortie s'élevèrent. Carlos se retourna vers Alice et lui dit.

**CARLOS** : Content de te revoir.

**ANGIE** : On croyait qu'on ne te reverrait jamais.

Isaacs dit alors dans le micro.

**ISAACS** : Programme Alice activé.

Le programme s'activa et Jill lui demanda.

**JILL** : Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

Là, Isaacs pouvait maintenant savoir où se trouvait elle et ses amis grâce à un satellite d'Umbrella. Ainsi, ils partirent sans savoir qu'Umbrella les regardait partir vers leur cachette...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce premier chapitre? Ne soyez pas trop indulgent envers moi s.v.p. Le prochain chapitre tire de mon imagination. Mais pour faire mon premier chapitre j'avais besoin de prendre ce passage de Resident Evil: Apocalypse


	2. Chapitre II Un autre commencement

**Resident Evil – After incidents**

**Chapitre II – Un autre commencement :**

3 mois plus tard...

Alice se réveilla en sueur. Depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Jill et les autres, elle revoyait la scène où le Nemesis où plutôt Matt Addison se faire écraser par l'hélicoptère qu'il avait fait explosé avec son lance-roquette. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la cafétéria d'une ancienne usine désaffectée en Alaska. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Carlos entrain de manger.

**ALICE** : Déjà debout?

**CARLOS** : Ouais. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Et toi?

**ALICE** : Je n'arrête pas de faire le même cauchemar que je vois Matt mourir alors que je ne pouvais rien faire.

**CARLOS** : Arrête de te tourmenter avec le passé. Il faut que tu y ailles de l'avant.

**ALICE** : Je sais mais je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais put au moins éviter cela.

Pour la première fois depuis l'incident dans la Ruche, elle se laissa aller et se mit à verser des larmes. Carlos voyait son tourment et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui enleva ses larmes qui coulaient comme une rivière.

**CARLOS** : Shuttt! Ne pleure pas. On est là nous pour t'aider. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi d'accord?

**ALICE** : D'accord. Je n'ai jamais raconté ce qui c'est passé en détail dans la Ruche.

**CARLOS** : Raconte-moi.

**ALICE** : Je me réveille dans le manoir avec Spence, mon mari. C'est alors que nous découvrons l'entrée de la Ruche. Une équipe de huit S.T.A.R.S est dépêché sur place. C'est là que j'ai connue Rain. Je me suis lié d'amitié tout de suite avec elle. On est entrés et c'est là que j'ai fais la connaissance de Matt. Ensuite, la Reine Rouge a emprisonné cinq d'entre les S.T.A.R.S afin de les tuer. Ils furent tous tués par le système de sécurité de la Reine Rouge. Nous continuons alors notre avancée et c'est là que nous tombons pour la première sur les zombies. Nous avons perdus un autre membre des S.T.A.R.S, Rain fut mordue et mon mari nous trahi. Il prit l'anti-virus et l'emmena avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut attaqué par un Licker et tué par ce dernier. Nous prenons le train pour fuir après avoir désactivé la Reine Rouge et nous partons vers la sortie mais le Licker nous poursuivait et avait réussit à tuer Kaplan. Ensuite, Rain fut transformé en zombie et j'ai été obligée de lui tirée une balle dans la tête. Suite à cela, le Licker grafigna le bras de Matt mais on a réussi à s'en débarrasser. Matt et moi étions les seuls survivants. Après avoir refermé la Ruche, nous sommes retournés au manoir et Matt allait se transformer lorsque des chercheurs d'Umbrella nous ont capturés. Et là après, je te laisse deviner le reste...

Elle avait dit cela en d'une voix triste et Carlos n'avait qu'une envie : détruire Umbrella afin de ne pas faire d'autres victimes innocentes. Il regarda Alice et lui répondit.

**CARLOS** : Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Bon sang, je présume que ça dût être dur.

**ALICE** : En effet. J'étais effondré. Je suis si... triste depuis. Je ne ressens plus aucun sentiment depuis ses événements.

**CARLOS** : Ça je l'avais remarqué. Mais là tu t'es ouverte.

**ALICE** : Oui, car je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Carlos la regarda. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était si belle.

**CARLOS** : Ces derniers temps ont été très durs pour toi. Je commence tranquillement à comprendre ce qui ce passe. Je comprends ce que tu vis même si ce n'était pas dans les mêmes circonstances.

Il avait dit cela en s'approchant d'elle. Cette dernière en avait fait de même. Carlos se rendit compte de la situation et commença tranquillement à ralentir le pas, ne voulant pas profiter de la situation.

**CARLOS** : La situation est mal choisie Alice. Je ne veux tout simplement pas brusquer les choses.

**ALICE** : Je sais. Mais je m'en fiche. Si Umbrella réussit à te descendre, j'aurais au moins eu quelques instants de bonheur.

Carlos la regarda un instant puis se pencha tranquillement vers elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. La réponse ne se fit pas prier et elle répondit à son baiser. Malheureusement, ils étaient humains et par conséquent se séparèrent à contre cœur par le manque d'air. Carlos la regarda droit dans ses yeux. Il pouvait y lire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. De l'amour. De la possessivité.

**CARLOS** : Tu sais, j'aimerais bien mais on ne peut pas. Je ne veux pas trop te brusquer.

**ALICE** : Je sais. Mais je veux être avec toi. Je... je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien près de quelqu'un depuis un bon bout temps.

Elle avait ces mots avec les larmes aux yeux. Carlos, ayant maintenant deviné qu'elle le voulait autant que lui, se décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Alice se sentait dans ses bras. Elle eut beau d'être bien forte mais elle avait le droit aussi à ses moments de faiblesse. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser de nouveau, L.J entra dans la cafétéria sans avertissement et aperçut le couple.

**L.J** : Heu, je dérange peut-être?

Carlos et Alice se tournèrent vers l'interlocuteur en question et répondirent à l'unisson.

**ALICE & CARLOS** : Oui!

**L.J** : Hey ne vous énervez pas. Je vais juste aller chercher à manger et je vous laisse à vos bricoles d'accord?

**ALICE** : Non ça va. Tu peux rester.

**CARLOS** : Ouais. Après tout, tu es le bienvenue ici Lord Jefferson Wayne.

**L.J** : J'avais remarqué.

Il alla chercher à manger. Il se retourna vers eux et leur demanda :

**L.J** : Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose?

**CARLOS** : Non merci ça ira.

Ce dernier alla alors vers les cuisines afin d'aller chercher quelque chose pendant que Carlos et Alice s'embrassait. C'est alors qu'Angie et Jill entrèrent.

**JILL** : Eh ben. On dirait qu'on est de trop ici.

**ANGIE** : Je ne crois pas. L.J doit être déjà là au moment où on ce parle.

**JILL** : Il doit être dans les cuisines.

Jill et Angie s'approchèrent du couple et dirent en même temps en chœur.

**ANGIE & JILL** : Salut!!!!

Cela eut pour conséquence de surprendre le couple qui fut rapidement remit sur pied. Jill et Angie était pouffée de rire.

**JILL** : Alors, on vous dérange.

**ALICE** : Je n'ai plus le droit à une vie privée?

**JILL** : Eh non.

**ALICE** : Mince alors.

À ce moment L.J arriva avec son déjeuner.

**L.J** : Alors, vous voulez quoi à manger?

**ALICE** : On n'avait dit rien!!!

**JILL** : Hey et nous?

**CARLOS** : Vous aurez rien ma chère.

**JILL** : Hey là ce n'est pas juste.

**L.J** : Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai tout ce qui faut.

**JILL** : Là t'est un ange L.J.

Cette remarque eut tout fait de faire rire tout le monde à la table... jusqu'à ce qu'un objet traverse la fenêtre. Carlos agrippa rapidement son arme ainsi que Jill, L.J et Alice. L.J prit Angie avec lui et la cacha avec lui. Alice savait pertinemment que c'était Umbrella qui envoyait des hommes. Mais la question est : Comment ont-ils fait pour les retrouver aussi rapidement? Peu importe maintenant. Le but était de s'enfuir et de se cacher ailleurs.

**ALICE** : Replions-nous. Ce qu'ils veulent c'est moi alors partez!

**CARLOS** : Tu viens avec nous!

**ALICE** : Non! Je vais les retenir le temps que vous allez vous enfuir.

Mais Carlos ne l'écouta pas et la prit dans ses bras avant de prendre la fuite avec les autres. Ils prirent le plus de choses qu'ils peuvent prendre et partent pour une autre cachette. Dans l'ombre, Isaacs savait où ils allaient mais il n'enverrait personne. Il attendrait comme il a fait avant. Leur laisser un temps de répit avant de continuer de les harceler.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ces deux premiers chapitres? Ne soyez pas trop indulgent envers moi s.v.p. Pour faire mon premier chapitre j'avais besoin de prendre ce passage de Resident Evil: Apocalypse.


	3. Chapitre III Trouvailles & Propagation

**Resident Evil – After incidents**

**Chapitre III – Trouvailles & Propagations : **

Alice et les autres étaient rendus dans une autre usine, dans le pays du Canada, plus précisément au Québec. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient pris soin de ne pas ce faire suivre. Alice était assise sur une chaise. Carlos l'observait. Il l'aimait et il avait prit une bonne décision dans l'autre usine. Elle le regarda. Il s'attendait à un regard de haine mais fut soulagé de voir que c'était un regard tendre. Elle s'approcha de lui. Malgré ce regard, Carlos était apeuré par l'allure que prenait la situation. Il aurait préféré que L.J ou Jill et Angie viennent les déranger mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui dit :

**ALICE** : Carlos, je...

**CARLOS** : Non je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu vas dire que je n'aurais pas dût. Que j'aurais dût te laisser là-bas. Si je t'ai emmené avec nous et ne pas t'avoir écouté c'est parce que je t'aime Alice.

Cette dernière le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Une fois terminé, elle le regarda.

**ALICE** : Quoi? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te crier dessus? Eh bien, vous vous trompez Mr. Oliveira. Je t'aime aussi Carlos. Plus que tout au monde.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Carlos qui prit l'initiative du second baiser. Il l'embrassait comme un fou. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait. C'était aussi bien comme ça. Ils se séparèrent doucement, laissant leur front collé l'un à l'autre.

**ALICE** : Je t'aime Carlos.

**CARLOS** : Je t'aime aussi Alice.

C'est alors que Jill, L.J et Angie entrèrent dans la pièce.

**JILL** : Eh bien, est-ce qu'on dérange?

**ALICE** : Non pas du tout.

**L.J** : Ah d'accord.

**JILL** : Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

**CARLOS** : On parlait.

**ANGIE** : Ah oui? En vous nettoyant les amidols?

**ALICE** : Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurais utilisé mais oui.

**JILL** : J'aurais dû m'en douter.

**CARLOS** : Alors, vous avez trouvés quelque chose?

**JILL** : Non pas vraiment. Mais je me suis dis que vous pourriez vous joindre à nous?

**ALICE** : Excellente idée. Car je commençais à être tannée de ne pouvoir rien faire.

**L.J** : Alors allons-y.

C'est sur cela qu'ils commencèrent leurs recherches à propos des derniers fais d'Umbrella après les événements de Raccoon City, qui a coûté la vie à des milliers de personnes. Alors que Jill, L.J, Carlos et Alice fouillaient dans des classeurs à la recherche de dossiers, Angie fouillait dans l'ordinateur, plus précisément dans le compte de son père alors qu'il travaillait pour Umbrella. C'est alors qu'elle fit une découverte intéressante.

**ANGIE** : Hey, venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

Les autres se dirigèrent vers elle et cette dernière montra ce qu'elle a trouvé.

**ANGIE** : J'ai peut-être trouvé ce qu'on cherche.

**ALICE** : Ah oui? Alors montre-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

Angie montra son écran à Alice et aux autres et Alice se mit à lire ce qui est écrit. C'est alors qu'elle s'exclama :

**ALICE** : Où as-tu trouvé ça?

**ANGIE** : En fouillant dans les archives de mon père, il a stocké cela dans dossiers privés. Ma curiosité a été piquée et j'ai suis allée. Et voilà la découverte.

**ALICE** : Alors, il tente de créer un autre programme Nemesis. Mais avec qui?

**ANGIE** : Non. La question est plutôt avec quoi?

**JILL** : Expliques-toi. J'ai dû mal à saisir.

**ANGIE** : Il travaille sur le projet d'un autre Nemesis au cas où le premier serait un échec. Comme c'était le cas, ils ont entamés le processus de fabrication. Mais pour ce faire, ils ont besoins de nous trouver. Ce qui explique l'attaque de ce matin.

**L.J** : Mais alors pourquoi l'ont-ils pas lâché?

**CARLOS** : Tout simplement parce qu'on ne leur a pas laissé le temps de le faire.

**ALICE** : Attend ce n'est pas tout. Il y a autre dossier qui m'intéresse.

**ANGIE** : Lequel?

**ALICE** : Celui-là.

Angie ouvrit l'autre dossier. Alice lut alors le contenu de ce dernier.

**ALICE** : Oh mon dieu! Ils veulent lâcher un autre virus en même temps que celui du Virus-T.

**CARLOS** : Lequel?

**ALICE** : Le Virus-G.

**JILL** : Le Virus-G?

**ALICE** : Il est différent du Virus-T sauf qu'il réanime les cellules vivantes. C'est la seule chose commune entre les deux virus. À part ça, rien d'identique.

**CARLOS** : Il fait quoi ce virus là?

**ALICE** : Le Virus-G réanime les cellules vivantes mais à une vitesse un peu plus grande et ne se transmet que de deux façons : par injections ou par imprégnation active des cellules infectées par le virus.

**L.J** : Aye.

**JILL** : Ouais. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

**ANGIE** : Ça c'est vrai.

**ALICE** : Imprime ces données. On va pouvoir s'en servir pour contrer Umbrella.

Angie s'exécuta et une fois l'impression terminée, ils allèrent se reposer. La journée du lendemain qui les attend va être longue et pénible pour eux. Pendant ce temps, au laboratoire d'Umbrella, le Dr. Isaacs préparait la propagation du Virus-T avec le Dr. William Birkin.

**ISAACS** : Alors, tout est prêt pour lancer le Virus-T, Dr. Birkin?

**WILLIAM** : Ouais. On va pouvoir enfin faire à nouveau remettre la terreur comme on a fait à Raccoon City.

**ISAACS** : Bien. Lâchez le virus je vous prie.

**WILLIAM** : Oui monsieur.

**ISAACS** : Et prévenez Albert Wesker que son projet du prototype du Virus-G est prêt.

**WILLIAM** : Très bien monsieur.

Alors, Isaacs et Birkin lâchèrent le Virus-T dans les égouts et bientôt l'infection se propagea. Le lendemain, Alice se réveilla dans les bras de Carlos.

**ALICE** : Humm. Bonjour.

**CARLOS** : Bonjour ma princesse.

**ALICE** : Alors, bien dormit?

**CARLOS** : Ouais. Normal, j'avais un ange dans mes bras.

Alice sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, elle sortit du lit tout comme Carlos et s'habillèrent. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, ils entendirent du bruit.

**CARLOS** : Tu as entendu?

**ALICE** : Oui. Mais ça pourrait être Jill et les autres qui veulent nous faire peur.

**CARLOS** : Mais pour pas prendre chance, je vais aller vérifier.

**ALICE** : Alors je viens là.

Ils prirent alors leurs armes et se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte bloquée. Alice et Carlos se regardèrent.

**CARLOS** : Je crois qu'il va falloir...

**ALICE** : ...qu'on défonce cette porte.

Carlos et Alice se regardèrent à nouveau et défoncèrent la porte. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupéfaction lorsqu'ils virent un zombie. Carlos et Alice se regardèrent à nouveau brièvement cette fois avant de faire feu sur le zombie qui c'était entre temps approché. Seulement, il fut rapidement maîtrisé. C'est alors que Jill, L.J et Angie arrivèrent en courant, ayant entendu les coups de feu, se demandaient ce qui ce passe.

**JILL** : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

**ALICE** : On dirait que notre bon vieux Virus-T est de retour.

Les autres qui n'étaient pas présent s'approchèrent du cadavre et comprirent alors ce que voulait dire Alice.

**L.J** : Nom de dieu. Il va falloir encore affronter ces pourritures là.

**CARLOS** : Mais question est comment ont-ils fait pour relâcher le Virus-T sans qu'on s'en aperçoit?

**ALICE** : Connaissant Umbrella, ils l'ont fait probablement dans la nuit, ce qui laisse en masse le temps à l'infection de se propager à une vitesse folle.

**JILL** : Pas étonnant. Alors, on fait quoi?

**ALICE** : On sauve les innocents avant que la propagation devienne hors de contrôle comme à Raccoon City.

**CARLOS** : Alors on y va.

Alice et les autres sortirent de la pièce, s'armèrent et partirent dans les rues du Québec afin d'aider les habitants du village.

Pendant ce temps, Chris Redfield, sa sœur Claire, ainsi que Leon Kennedy et Barry Burton étaient en Alaska afin de retrouver les S.T.A.R.S disparus qu'était Jill et Carlos. Il avait eu la confirmation lorsque Chris avait découvert la cachette de ces derniers. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils partent pour l'usine désaffectée. Ils entrèrent mais constatèrent les dégâts fais par Umbrella il y a quelques heures.

**CHRIS** : Eh bien. On dirait que quelqu'un est déjà venu.

**LEON** : En effet. Regarde là-bas. On dirait que la ou les personnes qui sont venues recherchaient quelque chose.

**CLAIRE** : Ou quelqu'un.

**LEON** : Aussi ça.

**BARRY** : Alors fouillons.

C'est sur cette parole que les autres S.T.A.R.S se mirent à fouiller l'usine. Rapidement, ils conclurent ensemble qu'ils étaient présents mais qu'ils ont été délogés par Umbrella.

**BARRY** : Eh ben. Comment ce fait-il qu'ils aient été découvert aussi facilement?

**LEON** : Aucune idée.

**CLAIRE** : Probablement à cause qu'il y avait un émetteur sur Alice. Car si ma mémoire est bonne, Alice a été capturée par Umbrella. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient implantés un émetteur en elle?

**CHRIS** : C'est possible. Les connaissant bien, je ne serais pas étonné de ça.

**BARRY** : Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

**CLAIRE** : Alors partons les prévenir. Il faut désactiver cette puce avant qu'Umbrella ne fasse d'autres victimes.

C'est alors que Chris vit un billet d'avion. Il se pencha et lut la destination : Montréal, Québec.

**CHRIS** : Ils sont au Canada.

**BARRY** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là-bas?

**LEON** : Probablement pour s'y cacher.

**CLAIRE** : Ce qu'ils ont oubliés par contre c'est qu'Umbrella y est aussi et que, si ma mémoire est bonne, le Dr. Isaacs et le Dr. Birkin y sont aussi.

**CHRIS** : Alors, nous devons nous y rendre avant que le Virus-T ne soit lâché.

**LEON** : À moins que ce soit déjà fait.

**BARRY** : Alors en route pour le Canada.

Les autres renégats des S.T.A.R.S partent alors en direction du Canada, espérant qu'ils n'arriveront pas trop tard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre? Review please!


	4. Chapitre IV Commencement & Explication

**Resident Evil – After incidents**

**Chapitre IV – Le commencement du cauchemar & explications :**

Alice et les autres étaient dans la rue Jean-Milot. Ils combattaient depuis le matin les zombies dans Montréal. En effet, les zombies marchaient vers eux. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient aidés par les policiers locaux.

**CARLOS** : Visez la tête.

Les policiers l'écoutèrent et rapidement, la plupart d'entre furent éliminés. Malheureusement, d'autres arrivèrent et bientôt, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient protéger cet endroit. Alors, Alice sut qu'il ne pouvait que s'enfuir. Les policiers commencèrent à être assainit mais l'un d'entre eux réussit à s'enfuir avec Alice et les autres. Quant aux autres policiers, ils furent tués par les zombies arrivant par le Nord. Ils se mirent à courir et arrivèrent dans une usine pour y trouver refuge.

**ALICE** : Nous trouverons refuge dans cette usine.

Ils y entrèrent. Le policier et Carlos ouvrait la marche pour vérifier puis ce fut le tour d'Alice et Jill. Puis, L.J et Angie entrèrent à leur tour. Ils scrutèrent les environs puis, un autre policier entra essoufflé. Les autres se retournèrent pour voir qui ou quoi est entré mais furent soulagés de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un autre survivant.

**ALICE** : Bon, un autre survivant. Bon, vous allez tous les deux me dire vos noms.

**POLICIER1** : Stéphane Traverse.

**POLICIER2** : Moi c'est Brian Lagacé.

**ALICE** : Bon très bien. Nous devrions faire une barricade afin d'empêcher tout zombie d'entrer dans cette usine.

**STEPH** : Croyez-vous que ça va tenir?

**ALICE** : C'est possible.

**CARLOS** : Alors commençons cette barricade. Si on a de la chance, ils ne pourront pas entrer.

**BRIAN** : Et si on n'a pas de chance?

**JILL** : Alors, il va falloir nous défendre.

Mais à peine eurent-il commencés qu'un bruit de rapidité se fit entendre.

**BRIAN** : Wow! Mais c'était quoi ça?

Alice regarda en direction d'où venait le bruit. Elle reconnaissait cette créature, en ayant affronté cinq à Raccoon City. Elle prépara son shotgun. Jill, la voyant faire, comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait et prépara son arme. Suivit par la suite par L.J, Carlos, Steph et Brian. La créature arriva sur le mur et partit aussi rapidement qu'elle arriva.

**ALICE** : Lickers.

**STEPH** : Des quoi?

**ALICE** : Des Lickers. Une sorte de créature sanguinaire très agressive.

**STEPH** : Je vois maintenant.

**BRIAN** : Oh non de dieu.

Brian se mit à courir en direction d'une pièce. Les autres essayèrent de l'arrêter mais sans succès.

**CARLOS** : Non! N'allez pas là!

Mais, il était déjà rendu dans l'autre pièce et un bruit identique à la vitesse d'un Licker. Il se retourna en direction du bruit. Il tremblotait. Il avait peur. Le Licker riait. Il avait réellement peur. Ce dernier sauta d'une lampe à l'étage supérieur. Brian n'eut le temps que se retourner pour voir la lampe bouger. Le Licker marchait d'un pas très lent que même Brian ne l'entendait pas. Il propulsa alors un morceau de métal, détournant l'attention de Brian. Ce dernier tremblait encore plus. Soudain, une langue commença tranquillement à ce mettre autour de son cou sans qu'il s'en aperçoive jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne en direction du Licker. Mais ce fut tellement rapide que le Licker réussit à le tuer d'une manière vraiment dégueulasse.

**BRIAN** : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Alice, qui était entre temps partit à la recherche de Brian, arriva à l'endroit où il était. Elle aperçut son arme et la prit. Le Licker voulut sauter sur elle mais c'est sans compter sur ses aptitudes en termes de vitesse et elle partit retrouver les autres dans la salle de l'église.

**STEPH** : Que lui est-il arrivé?

**ALICE** : Il est mort. Ces créatures sont très voraces.

**JILL** : Là dessus, je suis d'accord avec toi.

**STEPH** : Alors on fait quoi?

**CARLOS** : Se défendre.

Carlos commença alors à tirer en direction du plus proche Licker, aidé par Alice. Stephane, ainsi que Jill et L.J tirait sur l'autre. Angie, elle, était très bien cachée. Alice et Carlos réussissent à tuer le premier Licker mais quatre autres entrèrent dans l'usine. Ils furent vite tous coincés. Alice, qui était bien entraînée pour contrer ses créatures, savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas remporter le combat à elle toute seule. Mais alors que leur fin semblait proche, un tir détourna l'attention des Lickers. Ils virent Chris Redfield entrer avec sa sœur, Claire Redfield, avec les caporaux Leon Scott Kennedy, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers et Enrico Marini. Ils attirèrent les Lickers hors de la portée du groupe d'Alice mais cette dernière en abattit trois d'un coup. Suite à cela, elle attira les deux derniers Lickers afin que les autres puissent les abattre. Chose réussite. Une fois les Lickers éliminés, ils se mirent dans le hall de l'usine afin de donner des explications.

**JILL** : Chris?

**CHRIS** : Jill. Mon dieu que je suis content de te revoir.

**JILL** : Moi aussi Chris.

**ALICE** : On dirait que vous avez emmené de la compagnie par contre.

**CHRIS** : Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne sont pas d'Umbrella.

**CARLOS** : Comment sais-tu que nous ne sommes pas d'Umbrella?

**CHRIS** : Tout simplement qu'on a apprit aux infos au sujet d'Umbrella. Au début, ils disaient que cela est arrivé réellement mais Umbrella a démantelé cette révélation en disant que c'était un accident nucléaire. Mais nous, on n'a pas mordu et depuis, on a formé notre équipe de S.T.A.R.S. Évidemment, on s'est mis à votre recherche mais à chaque fois, on arrivait en retard. Cette fois, on a réussit.

**ALICE** : Vous pouvez maintenant arrêter de nous chercher. On a eu la même idée. Alors pourquoi on n'en fait pas une seule équipe de S.T.A.R.S rien que pour nous et pour tous les survivants qui voudront se joindre à nous.

**CHRIS** : C'est à cela que j'ai pensé.

**ALICE** : Alors marché conclu.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Alice se tourna vers l'équipe.

**ALICE** : Eh ben, on est combien maintenant.

**L.J** : Je dirais à peu près une dizaine.

**JILL** : Faisons la liste des membres comme ça on sera fixé.

**CHRIS** : Bonne idée.

**ALICE** : Je vais faire cette liste. Ensuite, je le donnerais à Angie afin qu'elle mette la liste dans l'ordinateur.

**CARLOS** : Ça me va pour moi.

**LEON** : Et pour moi aussi.

**CLAIRE** : Là où mon frère va, j'y vais aussi.

**REBECCA** : Alors, marquons nos noms.

Chaque S.T.A.R.S marquèrent leur nom puis ce fut L.J, puis Angie, Stephane et enfin Alice. L'équipe était donc composée de :

Alice

Angela Ashford

Barry Burton

Rebecca Chambers

Leon Scott Kennedy

Enrico Marini

Carlos Oliveira

Chris Redfield

Claire Redfield

Stéphane Traverse

Jill Valentine

Lord Jefferson Wayne

Alice regarda la liste, puis la passa à Angie.

**ALICE** : Met ça dans l'ordinateur Angie.

**ANGIE** : D'accord.

Elle regarda d'abord le morceau de papier puis tapa tous ce qui il y a d'écrit dessus. Puis, après qu'Angie eut finit, Alice se retourna vers les autres et leur dit :

**ALICE** : Voilà c'est fait.

**CHRIS** : Bon. Maintenant, on va pouvoir enlever la puce.

**ALICE** : Quelle puce?

**CHRIS** : Quoi? Tu n'es pas au courant?

**ALICE** : Quoi?

**CHRIS** : Et merde. Comment je vais faire pour t'expliquer ça? Eh bien... disons que tu as une puce en toi qui permet à Umbrella de nous localiser.

**CARLOS** : Quoi? Mais ça n'a aucun sens. On s'en serait aperçut sinon.

**LEON** : C'est qu'Umbrella veut tout simplement nous suivre à la trace pour relâcher leur projet encore plus prometteur que celui du Virus-T.

**JILL** : Quel projet?

**CHRIS** : Celui de relâcher le Virus-G.

**ALICE** : On en a entendu parler.

**LEON** : Comment?

**CARLOS** : Angie a réussit à passer au travers des systèmes de sécurités d'Umbrella avec l'ordinateur et on a découvert ce projet.

**CHRIS** : Pas étonnant. Ça dût être voulut.

**CARLOS** : Et pourquoi ça?

**LEON** : Tout simplement que le Dr. William Birkin va donner le Virus-G à Albert Wesker.

**ALICE** : Qui est Albert Wesker?

**CARLOS** : Un autre S.T.A.R.Squi est à la solde d'Umbrella.

**CHRIS** : En faite, il était avec nous. Mais il nous a trahit après qu'on ait découvert sa trahison... et il a faillit tuer Claire.

**ALICE** : Hm. Ça explique beaucoup de chose. Est-ce qu'on peut désactiver cette puce de ma tête?

**BARRY** : Il y a un moyen mais il est très complexe.

**ALICE** : Expliques-toi.

**BARRY** : Il faudrait qu'on aille dans le laboratoire secret d'Umbrella en dessous de la ville.

**ALICE** : Pas une autre Ruche j'espère?

**BARRY** : Malheureusement oui. Mais, comme La Ruche, il a été infesté par le Virus-T mais aussi par le Virus-G.

**ALICE** : Eh merde.

**CARLOS** : Ça va aller ma puce. On reviendra ensemble. Je te le promets.

Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de Carlos. Elle sanglotait. Carlos se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté de son expérience dans La Ruche. Il regarda Barry et lui dit :

**CARLOS** : Elle n'est pas en état de retourner dans un endroit pareil.

**BARRY** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

**CARLOS** : Elle a vécu des choses des choses atroces dans La Ruche. Ce fut une expérience éprouvante pour elle. Elle a perdu tous ses amis là dedans.

**BARRY** : Oh je vois. Mais on n'a pas le choix d'y aller.

**CARLOS** : Je sais. Mais laisse-lui le temps d'assimiler la révélation.

**BARRY** : Ah d'accord.

Ils restèrent dans l'usine pendant une bonne heure à essayer de trouver une solution. Finalement, Alice se décida.

**ALICE** : Bon. On y va?

**BARRY** : Où?

**ALICE** : Dans cette Ruche.

**BARRY** : Je croyais que tu n'étais pas en état d'y aller.

**ALICE** : Je me sens mieux. On peut y aller.

**BARRY** : Très bien. Alors allons-y!

Les autres l'écoutèrent et ils partirent en direction de ce laboratoire qui a été localisé par Angie en fouillant un peu dans les archives d'Umbrella.

J'espère que vous adorez ce nouveau chapitre. Review please!


End file.
